Thunderous
by Ella Anders
Summary: A one-shot Secret Santa gift for Luna B.


**Thunderous **

**Disclaimer: Monster High is owned by Mattel, I do not own anything.**

**Author's Note: This story is written for Luna B as a Secret Santa gift, she owns Nixie Noe.**

It was a dark and stormy day at Monster High, and all Nixie Noe just wanted the school day to end as soon as possible so she could enjoy her favorite stormy night activity- watching movies. Just as Nixie opened her locker she could hear thunder, out of fear she jumped. "Stupid storm, of all the storms to have it just _had _to be a thunderstorm. "

Nixie put her home ick materials away, as she looked inside her locker. Like every other monster her locker was filled with books, binders, folders and school supplies; but she also had her favorite magenta raincoat and matching umbrella, her two favorite accessories. Being the daughter of the rain sprit she had learned at a young age that rain can happen at a moment's notice.

As she closed her locker door Nixie turned to see a group of monsters gathered around her. "Hi," she gave a small wave with an uncertain smile.

"Hey Nixie," Jackson began as he adjusted his glasses. "We were just wondering if you knew when the rain was going to stop."

Nixie's smile faded and mentally battled her desire to lose her temper. A battle she lost, there was only so many times in a person's life that one can be asked the same question. She tossed her hands in the air, "How on Earth should I know?" Her voice was louder than she had planned. The other monsters looked at her with a combination of surprise and confusion. "I don't make it rain and I don't make it stop either! So if you want to know when the rain is going to stop then go watch the weather report or look online." With that Nixie walked away.

Once she was out of ear shot one monster commented, "What is her issue?" The others shrugged as they watched Nixie walk into the gym.

* * *

><p>The only thing that could possibly come close to match Nixie's strong dislike for thunderstorms was physical deaducatino <em>during<em> a thunderstorm. Not that anyone could really blame her, because today was the physical deadustion challenge; a mandatory requirement for every monster who wanted to pass the class. And this year the challenge was much harder than she could remember.

Like every year there was the relay race, sit-ups, hang time, and other smaller activates. But it was the newest addition was the rope climb. Nixie eyed the rope, climbing a rope was simple enough. She began to mentally tell herself it was no big deal and she could do it- that is until she saw a flash of lighting from one of the large windows a few feet away from where the rope was hanging. She gasped.

"Okay everyone," Cleo clapped her hands to get the other six monsters on her team's attention; Frankie, Clawdeen, a few other ghouls and Nixie. Hearing Cleo Nixie turned to face her, but she never let her eyes leave the window. "There is no way I, Cleo de Nile am going to fail this class so we must win." Clawdeen folded her arms, detesting Cleo's selfishness. "We will all do the relay race. Frankie, you will do sit-ups; Clawdeen, you are on hang-time," Cleo's eyes narrowed as she glanced at Nixie. "You," she pointed, "can do the rope climb."

"What?" Nixie screeched as the thunder sounded reminding all of its presence.

Cleo nodded casually and when onto hand out assignments to the remaining members of the team, not that Nixie took much notice to it. As if things weren't bad enough, now she had to do one of her least favorite things during the one thing that scared her more than anything. _Why didn't I skip school today? Faked a fever or something._

An air-horn sounded alerting the monsters the challenge was about to begin. As the teams lined up for the first event Nixie sighted, all she could do was her best.

The relay race was fairly painless, that is as painless as any of the challenges could be. After coming in a noble fourth place, it was time for Nixie's challenge. As she waited for the coach to go over the rules, Frankie walked over and gave her a small pep-talk, which surprisingly helped a bit.

"Go!" yelled the coach as each of the team members began climbing up the long rope. Slow but steady, Nixie made it to the half-way point. Just as she was about to move forward the thunder sounded, this time louder than before. She cringed and shook, almost losing her grip on the role. From below she could hear her team mates gasp.

Frankie turned to rest of their team, "Nixie is getting freaked out by the storm." She looked up and called. "Don't think about the storm, Nixie. You can do this!"

"Yeah, you go ghoul!" Encouraged Clawdeen.

Nixie looked down and her cheering team, with a smile she glanced up she was almost there. With all of her strength she climbed as fast as she could.

"Nixie! Nixie!" they cheered.

Nixie grinned her teeth as she hosted herself closer to the top. "Almost there!" She extended her arm and rang the bell at the top. "Yes!" Just as she began to celebrate a flash of lighting appeared, reminded of her fear the monster climbed down as fast as she could. As her feet hit the mat the final bell sounded.

"Thank goodness. Movie night here I come!"


End file.
